


Just Because it Felt Right

by wisrac17dew



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisrac17dew/pseuds/wisrac17dew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie drabble, Newt and Hermann pack up the lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because it Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't really very good at all, and it's probably way out of character, but I just really wanted to write something for these two

They fought so much, it wasn't a surprise when they were bickering on their last day of work. Apparently even packing their stuff away was a topic for argument (that's my pen!) So when they finally finished cleaning out the lab, it suddenly hit Newton that this was it, they were never coming back. This was the end. Newt slumped down into one of the swivel chairs he had grown so accustomed to over the last year and leaned back so he was facing the ceiling. Ever since he went through the mind meld with Hermann he felt like there was an open door in his head, like his mind was empty. And sometimes when Hermann was near him, he could sense his presence and it felt strangely comforting.

Truth be told, Newton had felt that feeling a lot recently, him and Hermann seemed to have developed an unspoken bond after the incidents of just days prior, and no matter what they were doing they always seemed to be in close proximity, whether that was on purpose or not, Newt didn't know. He rolled his head over to not so subtly watch Hermann packing away his things neatly in brown boxes (he literally had brown cardboard boxes, unlike Newt who had an assortment of shopping bags and a suitcase). 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but, what are you doing Newton?" Newt snapped up in his seat at the sound of Hermann's voice.

"Oh just, y'know thinking." Hermann nodded in understandment. "I hate to say it but I'm gonna miss this place."

"I think I'd have to agree with you." 

"You know I've been thinking" Newt started, playing with his hands out of slight embarrassment "I think I might even miss you too." He looked up to meet Hermann's eyes, his face turning a shade more red. 

Hermann bit his lip "I'm going to miss you too" he confessed slowly. Silence followed the statement, but it wasn't awkward. The eye contact they were maintaining said something that neither of them were really sure of. 

And then Newton realized what it must mean, or at least what it met from his end and his eyes widened and he had to restrain himself from dropping his jaw. No way, it wasn't like that, they were friends- they weren't even friends, they were colleagues! But he knew deep down that this was right, and after gathering up every last bit of his courage, Newton pulled Hermann down by the shoulders and closed his eyes tightly as he pressed his lips against the others.   
Hermann remained stiff for a moment, his eyes open wide, not sure how he was supposed to react, but soon enough his eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the kiss, even allowing the hand that wasn't holding his cane to wrap around Newton's back. When they finally pulled apart both of them had equal looks of stun plastered to their faces. 

"Is there any chance that will ever happen again?" Newton asked once he found his voice again.

"Yes, I think so" Hermann decided.

Newton grinned, maybe this wasn't the end after all.


End file.
